Choose Me
by Momi-Kagamine
Summary: No importa a quien le perteneces, yo te amo..."ojala no te hubiera conocido ese dia" aun que use esa frase tan anticuada en palabras...ojala no te lo hubiera presentado ese dia
1. Amor a primera vista

**Choose me**

**Porque las directrices de este amor tal vez no sean las correctas.**

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde y Sakine Meiko esperaba su hora de salida del trabajo, trabajaba en una librería en la sección de manga… ya pueden ver lo interesante que era la vida de la peli-café, a pesar de que era una tienda muy concurrida hoy precisamente ninguno de sus amigos había ido a molestarla…ni siquiera la torpe de Haku.

-Meiko-dono, Kiyoteru-san dijo que vendría a recogerte- dijo el jefe de la tienda, quien también era amigo de su novio.

-Gaku-chan, ya basta de formalidades, soy solo Meiko- sonrío la castaña.

-¿Eeeeeeh?, pero si mi sensei se da cuenta de que no trato a una chica como se debe no me dejara graduarme como samurai- bromeo Gakupo

Gakupo y Meiko rieron alegremente, y se dispusieron a cerrar la comiquería y esperar para cuadrar la caja.

En otro lugar en una plaza estaba sentado Kiyoteru, el novio de Meiko, llevaban un año saliendo y creía que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso, quería hacerla su esposa desde hacia ya 6 meses, pero sentía que Meiko no estaba preparada aun. Ahora se sentía seguro, completamente seguro de que ella no se negaría, con este pensamiento sonrío y guardo en su bolsillo el objeto que hace solo unos segundos observaba con tanto nerviosismo, de pronto sintió una voz muy suave que le hablaba.

-Teru-kun!- dijo la voz abrazándolo por el cuello y soplando en su oído- ¿por que diablos no me has llamado?

-Ka…Kaito-kun, es que he estado ocupado- dijo Kiyoteru con una gotita de sudor y un leve tono azul.

-¿y ese anillo que guardaste? ¿No pensaras pedirme matrimonio?

-Por supuesto que no imbecil, es para mi novia, ya sabes, Meiko-chan- hablo Kiyoteru levemente sonrojado.

-¡Oh!, ¿y cuando te dignaras a presentármela?

-¿quieres ir ahora? Ya esta por terminar su turno en la librería.

Y después de eso se encaminaron hasta la librería de Gakupo, donde encontraron a la castaña riendo de lo lindo.

-Ah, Kiyoteru-chan, que gusto, ya te echaba de menos- dijo Meiko lanzándose a su cuello. Gaku-chan me decía que si no llegabas me invitaría Ramen y sake-

-Ara, ara, Gakupo, no deberías malcriarla, después no te dejara en paz- sonreía Kiyoteru- por cierto Mei-chan, me gustaría presentarte a alguien

Pero lo que Kiyoteru no sospechaba era que Meiko y Kaito ya se estaban mirando fijamente… y lo interesante de todo, ya no prestaban atención.


	2. Quiero conocerte mas

Hola gente! Después de ese intento de capitulo me presento formalmente, soy Momi Kagamine y les presento mi primer fic. Quería estrenar con uno de lovely complex que me cedió amablemente Luna-Ming, pero la verdad es que el fluido de ideas no fue como esperaba. En fin aun sigo escribiendo ese, pero como voy algo lento decidí inspirarme un poco en Vocaloid, sobre todo en mi segunda pareja favorita que a la vez son dueños de la cancion del mismo nombre que este fic. También quería agradecerle a mi Imouto-chan Ángela Kagamine por inspirarme a hacer un fic de Vocaloid…bueno pasemos al capi 2.

-Vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus dichos personajes-

**Quiero conocerte más**

Kiyoteru no se sintió cómodo con la mirada de Kaito hacia su novia, por lo que decidió cortar su silencio y llevarse a Meiko a otro lugar.

-Mei-chan- dijo Kiyoteru-te presento a Kaito Shion, al igual que Gakupo el también es mi mejor amigo.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Meiko- dijo Kaito besándole a mano- es un verdadero placer conocerla después de tanto tiempo de ver como Teru babeaba. (XD)

-El gusto es mío, señor Shion y no hace falta que me trate de señorita o de usted, soy solo Meiko- dijo esta con un leve rubor.

-Bueno, no quisiera interrumpir, pero debemos irnos Mei-chan- le tomo la mano Kiyoteru- necesito hablar contigo.

Dicho esto Kaito se quedo con Gakupo y Meiko junto con Kiyoteru salieron de la tienda en dirección al parque, se sentaron en una banca y se pusieron a conversar y hacerse cariños, en eso sonó el celular de la castaña y el del pelinegro al mismo tiempo.

-Moshi-moshi, habla Meiko- dijo apesadumbrada- Oh, Luka? Estoy con Kiyoteru aunque ya pronto me iba a casa, ¿Por qué? Ah, ok voy enseguida- y colgó.

-¿Quién era, Mei-chan?-Kiyoteru también había colgado.

-Era Luka, es que acaba de salir para acá, por lo visto viene a ver a Gaku-chan, y los gemelos quedaron solos en casa, así que por lo visto me tendré que ir para Allá.

-No es como si fueran unos bebes precisamente- dijo Kiyoteru.

-No lo son, como tampoco son hermanos de sangre y ellos lo saben, así que con Luka procuramos por lo menos en casa no dejarlos tanto tiempo solos, después de todo solo son niños- dijo Meiko con cara de "se que no logramos nuestro cometido- por cierto Kiyoteru, ¿Quién te llamo?

-Era mi jefe, por lo visto Crypton quiere que salga de la ciudad a buscar nuevos talento otra vez.

-Eeeeh? ¿Otra vez?, ya es cuarta vez que hace eso este año - - se quejo la castaña- por lo visto pasare tiempo de calidad con Gaku-chan.

-Tranquila Mei-chan, solo serán dos meses- la animó Kiyoteru pensando que tendría que dejar su propuesta para después de volver- ni te fijaras cuando me tengas de regreso.

Estuvieron un poco mas juntos y luego Kiyoteru la fue a dejar a su casa, la castaña entro en su casa solo para seguirse quejando y para encontrar a los gemelos tirados en el sillón comiendo bananas.

Al verla entrar de tan mal humor Rin y Len solo se quedaron calladitos y Len fue a traerle una botella de sake.

-¡Moooooo! ¿Por qué tiene que irse de viaje? El mes pasado fue exactamente lo mismo y a mi apenas me ve por culpa de ese maldito viejo- lloriqueaba Meiko, los mas probable es que ya estuviera muy borracha…de todos modos habían como tres botellas de sake en la mesa, por lo que los gemelos la ayudaron a acostarse y se fueron a dormir cada uno en su habitación.

-Len, ¿Cuánto falta para que podamos dormir en la misma habitación?-gimió Rin.

-¿Por qué princesa? ¿Te sientes sola?- la abrazo Len.

-Es solo que me aburre que seamos los únicos que no podamos demostrar el cariño en esta casa, y simplemente quiero dormir con Len.

-Bueno, se supone que Me-chan mañana se va temprano a trabajar porque le toca el turno de la mañana, así que no nos hace el desayuno y tampoco mira en nuestra habitación…supongo que hoy podemos hacer el loco.

-¿enserio? – dijo la rubia con la cara iluminada.

-Por supuesto, Princesa- le sonrío el rubio.

Y así los gemelos se metieron a la habitación de Len hasta el otro día.

Al día siguiente Meiko se levanto con una jaqueca y con un retraso de media hora para ir a trabajar a la librería.

Cuando llego a su turno Gakupo la estaba esperando con una vena en la cabeza.

-Gaku-chan, gomeneeee, no fue mi intencion, ni luka ni los gemelos me despertaron hoy-dijo la castaña con pesar.

-Ok, Meiko-dono, que no te vuelva a pasar por favor- se calmo Gakupo-por cierto hoy tenemos un nuevo emlpleado or favor se su guia hoy.

Cual no seria su sorpresa al ver que su nuevo compañero no era otro que Kaito Shion, este la miraba sonriente.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap supongo que esta un poko mas largo que el anterior, pero ese solo era una intro…bueno pasando a otra cosa, quiero tener un asistente, y estoy entre un pekeño duo kaimei o los gemelos…las pocas que leen este fic me Darian alguna sugerencia por favor?

Bueno me despido hasta otro capitulo

Matta-nee y feliz dia de san valentin


	3. No quiero verte

**Domoooooo~~~~ **

**Rin y Len (con mucho sueño): Konbanwaa -.-**

**Momi: Como pueden ver, mis inutiles asistentes durmieron toda la maldita tarde y no me aportaron nada de nada.**

**Len:EEEEh? Pero es que se estaba muy bien al solsito :3**

**Rin: Ademas con tu dichoso dia de san valentin no hicimos otra cosa que trasnochar para ayudarte ¬¬**

**Momi: -w- demas, si para eso les pago**

**Rin y Len: Pago mis polainas x.x**

**Momi: a versh, ya basta...o dormiran con el gato hoy**

**Len: mentira por k a mitad de la noche te bajaremos de tu cama...como hoy en la tarde.**

**Momi: Y asi con el shota -.-**

**Len: OLLE!**

**Momi: Rin continua por favor -w-**

**Rin: Vocaloid no nos pertenece, solo hacemos esto para su libre entretencion**

* * *

**Aprendiendo a conocer a Me-chan**

-Gaku-chan, gomeneeee, no fue mi intencion, ni luka ni los gemelos me despertaron hoy-dijo la castaña con pesar.

-Ok, Meiko-dono, que no te vuelva a pasar por favor- se calmo Gakupo-por cierto hoy tenemos un nuevo emlpleado or favor se su guia hoy.

Cual no seria su sorpresa al ver que su nuevo compañero no era otro que Kaito Shion, este la miraba sonriente.

* * *

-Gakupo...puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo la castaña con un poco de molestia.

Se alejaron un momento del mostrador, para ser mas especifico a la trastienda, una vez ahi Meiko sintio todo su peso caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Meiko-dono, estas bien?- Gakupo la levanto del suelo- me parece que no deberias trabajar hoy estas palida.

-Eso queria preguntarte Gaku-chan- ahora estaba un poco colorada- puedo volver al turno de mañana?

- No hay problema Me-chan- sonrio Gakupo, era primera vez que se dirigia a ella sin formalidades

Meiko salio pitando de la comiqueria hacia la casa, Luka tenia libre y los gemelos estaban en clases asi que podia sentarse comodamente a conversar con su mejor amiga, beber un poco de sake o simplemente llamar a kiyoteru para disipar esa molestia.

Porque en ese momento era lo que sentia, una molestia, tenia novio y aun asi cuando miraba a Kaito...algo habia, algo muy muy extraño, necesitaba un trago, curiosamente recordo la pelea que tuvo con kiyoteru por el asunto del sake...no es queno quisiera dejarlo...pero sabia que le costaria mucho terminar su relacion con el sake puesto que ya estaba ahi y la mantenia tranquila. Estaba mas que claro que no le ayudaba en nada y que muchas veces se ponia en situaciones realmente peligrosas estando ebria, pero por que? que es lo que tenia de malo...

Llego a su casa y se sento en el sillon indesisa de que hacer, finalmente llamo a kiyoteru, esperando noticias de el, queria escuchar su voz, pero no importa cuantas veces le marco kiyoteru no contesto nunca. Luka tampoco estaba en casa, tal vez si habia tenido que trabajar, justo ahora cuando mas la necesitaba T-T

Esperaria a los gemelos...tal vez podria llorar con Rin...ok olvidenlo con Rin no, era demasiado insencsible para ella...Len estaria bien era mucho mas comprensivo que la rubia...

-Creo que debo dejar a esos dos estar juntos de una vez...si se esconden sera peor.

Ni siquiera habia terminado la frase y por la puerta venia entrando Len con una banana en la boca.

-Me-chan? como es que estas aqui, no te tocaba trabajar?- Len la miro extrañado- ¿Nee-chan que son esas lagrimas? Peleaste con kiyoteru-san?

-Len, callate y dame un maldito abrazo-Dijo la castaña, len se sento a su lado y no pregunto nada, solo la abrazo. Cuando Meiko quisiera hablar, lo haria por su cuenta.

* * *

-Gakupo, se sentia mal la señorita Meiko? - pregunto Kaito a Gakupo con cara de perrito- me parecio que estaba muy palida.

-Kaito, cuentame la verdad, tu no necesitas trabajar, porque no careces de dinero, y yo no necesitaba otro trabajador que me espantara a mi mejor vendedora- Gakupo lo miraba muy serio- ¿Cual podria ser el motivo de que tu quisieras trabajar presisamente aqui? Kiyoteru no esta... y tampoco es como si yo fuera muy intimo con el, despues de todo tu me unes a el, eres mi mejor amigo y por eso te pedire que no hagas nada estupido que despues puedas lamentar.

-A que te refieres? No es como si yo quisiera quitarle a Meiko, todo eso quedo en el pasado y Teru nunca se enojo por eso.

-Eso fue porque el sabia que no tenia futuro con esas chicas, y por eso no le lastimaba "aparentemente" que tu se las levantaras ya que en realidad todas iban a por ti en primer lugar- Gakupo estaba muy serio- ahora es diferente, no es una cosa de dos semanas, ha estado con ellas desde hace un año y si no fuera por que no quiere presionarla ya estarian casados, no te metas ni confundas a Meiko mientras el no esta, no seas asi con tu amigo.

-Yo no tengo esas intenciones, cual es el problema con que derepente quiera trabajar-¿que si Meiko decide dejarlo de un dia para otro? ya no seria mi problema.

-¡Quiere casarse con ella! Porque crees que paso un año entero antes de presentartela? Porque para el estaba seguro de que Meiko es la correcta. No hagas estuideces, ahora or favor ve y ordena los manga por orden de genero y termina tu turno para poder cerrar.

Kaito se encamino a la seccion de manga shojo a ordenarlos por orden alfabetico si era necesario, es cierto que le habia interesado Meiko, pero era aun nivel distinto al Kaito del Pasado.

**FlashBack~~**

_-Kaito, no estoy enojado contigo, es solo que...me gustaria que me consideraras un poco mas. _

_-Teru-chan si esas chicas de verdad te amaran no te engañarian en primer lugar._

_-Claro lo dice el playboy del instituto._

**Fin Flashback~~~**

-¿Cuanto daño te hice Teru-chan?

* * *

Meiko habia terminado de llorar, tenia una botella de sake sin abrir, y a Len a su lado, se sentia menos desamparada que antes.

-Me-chan, puedo preguntar ahora que es lo que ocurre?

-Esa es la cosa Len, no se que diablos me pasa, hasta ayer estaba estupendamente pero despues de que kiyoteru se fue mi integridad se vio claramente afectada por una amenaza azul que no puedo admitir mas alla que como un amigo de mi novio.

-Meiko...estas engañando a tu novio?

-No Len, ni siquiera habia pensado en serle infiel a kiyoteru, pero ayer cuando mire a kaito senti algo aqui que me enervo y hizo sentir miserablemente traidora...por que no fue un gusto de solo vero fue mas alla...me dije que daba lo mismo porque estando con Kiyoteru se me pasaria, luego el me sale con que se tiene que ir ya no una semana sino DOS MESES! dos malditos meses en los que no lo vere y lo extrañare con toda mi fuerza...lo llame y no me contesto.

-Me-chan, no creo que necesariamente eso signifique algo- dijo Len abrazandola de nuevo- quiero que guardes ese sake y salgamos a comernos un helado, eso te hara bien, ese Kaito tal vez solo era enigmatico y llamo tu atencion, nada mas que eso, tal vez incluso antes de que vuelva kiyoteru-san se te olvide.

Dicho esto Meiko fue a lavarse la cara y a cambiarse de ropa, luego salio con Len de la mano como si fuera hijo suyo, en el fondo era asi, cuando ella y Luka tenian 8 años y fueron abandonadas, encontraron a Len llorando porque sus padres habian muerto y ningun familiar queria hacerse cargo de el por ser el hijo de una amante, les rompio el corazon, asi que apesar de ser pequeñas ambas lo adoptaron como si fuera hijo suyo, pero a Meiko le sorprendia muchas veces lo maduro que podia ser Len, Rin llego mucho despues, cuando tenian 12, esa pequeña era todo lo contrario que Len, era una niña mimada.

* * *

Al siguiente dia, Meiko fue a trabajar mucho mas tranquila, hoy lo bueno era que le tocaba con Haku asi que no era tan necesario que se mantuviera al lado de Kaito . sin embargo cuando llego aun asi kaito la miro y le sonrio, sintio que toda su voluntad se iba en su aire.

* * *

**Neee, fue un poco corto el cap, lo siento pero hoy tuve un poko de problemas aqui.**

**Len: si, al tonto de su hermano se le olvido comprar el pan...ahora tengo mucha hambre**

**Rin: yo tengo mandarina :3**

**Momi y Len: ¬¬**

**Momi: en fin creo que dentro de la semana actualizare capitulo otra vez**

**~~Momi-Kagamine~~**


	4. Porque siempre protegere a mi princesa

**hiiiiii~~**

**Momi: konbanwa, he vuelto con un poco de inspiracion despues de dos largos dias de trabajo...debo decir que este capitulo tiene mas rinxlen que kaimei, es que como estuve ocupada mis pekeños y holgazanes asistentes se dedicaron a escribir el capi ellos...**

**Rin y Len: Olle! -**

**Momi: Que tienen? o-o**

**Len: Esta idiota no nos alimento ayer por que salio y nos hizo escribir el capitulo a nosotros**

**Rin: Y para variar nos matamos escribiendo y cuando llega ni sube el capitulo...eres mala MomiOnee-chan**

**Momi: Les recuerdo que ayer fui a TRABAJAR! no a jugar a las bolitas...camine la mayor parte del dia por la ciudad a pleno sol! y que es eso de que no comieron si saben que en la cocina hay de todo.**

**Rin y Len: Pero, pero**

**Momi: O continuan u hoy duermen a los pies y no conmigo -w-**

**Rin y Len: en fin no hay modo de ganarle...aun... :3**

**Momi: Vocaloid no me pertenece solo escribo esto para su libre entretencion -w-**

..._Mas atras se distingue_ _a Len viniendo desde atras con una soga y_ _a Rin con una silla..._

* * *

Al siguiente dia, Meiko fue a trabajar mucho mas tranquila, hoy lo bueno era que le tocaba con Haku asi que no era tan necesario que se mantuviera al lado de Kaito . sin embargo cuando llego aun asi kaito la miro y le sonrio, sintio que toda su voluntad se iba en su aire.

* * *

Habia llegado temprano a trabajar ese dia, se sentia mucho mejor y mas tranquila, la noche anterior se habia decidido a no ignorar a Kaito, despues de todo tampoco es como si fuera la ultima vez que lo veria puesto que trabajaba con el en la libreria.

Sin mas se fue a su nuevo puesto en la caja, junto a Haku, a Haku la conocio en esas extrañas circunstancias de borracho en el bar donde iba siempre, se dice extraña porque a ella misma le extraño que una joven tan bonita como Haku fuera al igual que ella una alcoholica, esta era un poco mas alta que Meiko y tenia la piel blanca y el pelo plateado hasta la cintura.

-Mei-chan, ya viste al nuevo trabajador? Es bastante guapo y ha traido mucha mas clientela femenina- le dijo Haku con toda la perversion posible- me pregunto si estara saliendo con alguien.

-No sabria decirtelo con seguridad, solo se que es el mejor amigo de Kiyoteru- la castaña estaba algo tensa- aunque tampoco es como si me importara.

-Me sorprende que no te importe siendo que te saco el puesto de mejor vendedora- rio Haku- viniste a parar al puesto de cajera alcoholica xD

-si si, rie mientras puedas, ya veras como te saco a ti de tu puesto como cajera, me apesta estar quieta, ire a ordenar el manga- dijo Meiko molesta.

-por cierto señorita sake-le dijo Haku- hoy en la noche hay un festival, ¿que te parece si vamos y nos tomamos unas cuantas cervezas?

-claro, claro, nos vemos ahi- dijo desapareciendo entre las estanterias, lo que ella no sabia era que Kaito estaba escuchando desde muy cerca.

* * *

En la casa de Meiko y Luka dos gemelos recien despertaban, era sabado asi que la escuela no era un problema, se miraban contentos, despues de muchas suplicas hacia Luka y Meiko habian conseguido finalmente dormir en la misma habitacion.

-Ayer fue un dia realmente extraño, ¿no crees Len?- dijo una rubia mientras abrazaba a Len, este le sonreia- Meiko-nee se porto muy bien.

-Meiko-neechan se dio cuenta de que no hariamos nada, ella sabe por lo que pasamos tu y yo- dijo len.

-Len- derepente la mirada de Rin se ensombrecio- lamento que tus espectativas de dormir conmigo no sean lo que crees, te juro que si pudiera lo haria...pero aun me asusta...

-princesa, me malinterpreta, yo no quiero solo su cuerpo, yo la amo a usted, asi que soy feliz solo por poder sentirla a mi lado-sonrio-bueno, voy a bañarme para hacer desayuno, duerme un poco mas.

De pronto al entrar al baño... fue cuando len se desmorono y mostro su verdadera cara de tristeza.

-¿que es lo que nos hicieron mi princesa?

**_Flashback_**

_Recuerdo que era muy pequeño, casi tanto que me cuesta recordar como paso todo, no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi mamá, tal vez por que no me crie del todo con ella, a mis 5 años supe que ella murio en un accidente, eso lo comprendi, sabia que nuca volveria a ver a mi madre y como sabia donde vivia la familia de mi padre por la targeta que encontre en el bolso de mi madre tome un taxi y le dije que me llevara donde este señor, el accedio aunque no tenia dinero...se veia que era un gran hombre._

_Al llegar a un enorme edificio entre y dije que buscaba al tal señor hayashi, ese era el apellido de mi padre, aun cuando la secretaria me decia que estaba muy ocupado para hacer niñerias yo decidi esperarlo...no queria morir de hambre, cuando este señor aparecio venia con una mujer de pelo negro... na da mas me miro y me ordeno irme, la mujer lo miro sin entender._

_-Cariño, ¿porque lo echas?_

_-Señor, por favor yo no quiero molestarlo...solo quiero su cariño...papá_

_Dicho esto su mujer me abofeteo y me ordeno irme, no querian tener nada que ver conmigo por que no era familia de ella, comprendi todo, mi padre no estaba casado con mi madre, ella solo era su amante y el un hombre cualquiera el cual no quiso darme su apellido, es por eso que soy kagamine._

_Busque mucho tiempo su cariño...hasta que un dia lo vi con sus otros hijos, su mujer y su madre, me humillaron...me martirizaron y me llamaron sucio rastrero...y un error, comprendi que no podia depender de ellos. Me fui de los estacionamientos de ese lugar y vague por las calles, de vez en cuando volvia a mi casa por que no queria que se estropeara, no teia luz, ni agua, ni algo que comer...pero no era capaz de robar, un par de veces busque en la basura...una noche un señor me dio un pastel, y despues de eso yo no supe que ocurrio._

_Cuando desperte, fue horrible, me dolia la cabeza, el estomago...y otro lugar que no me gustaria mencionar, en ese entonces no comprendia lo que ese señor me habia hecho, estaba dormido asi que eso no es tan traumatico para mi, ni siquiera recordaba nada pero ese dia al despertar...aun asi lloraba, me sentia tan vacio, tan necesitado de amor que incluso intente ponerme en medio de la calle...me sacaron y me enviaron a mi casa._

_En esa caminata de vuelta me encontre con dos niñas mas sentadas en una banca, estas al contrario de mi solo se veian afligidas, y lo estaban porque las habian echado del orfanato donde vivian, eran Meiko y Luka, tenian 8 años en ese entonces cuando las vi...de verdad senti que las queria conmigo y que las necesitaba y de nuevo me puse a llorar con todas mis fuerzas...me consolaron y me preguntaron que ocurria, despues de saberlo me llevaron a mi casa y se quedaron conmigo, siempre fui cercano a Meiko-nee, ella es mi mamá ahora aunque nunca se lo haya dicho, soy un chico de verdad feliz._

_Sin embargo me hice hombre mucho despues, cuando mi princesa llego a mi vida, Rin, curiosamente tambien es de apellido Kagamine, pero no, no es mi hermana, es solo un alcance de nombre, el dia en que la encontre tenia 12 años, iba a comprar las cosas de la cena, cuando oi un grito y lugo vi a un tipo salir de un callejon, me parecio sospechoso asi que entre y vi a una niña con uniforme escolar y su ropa interior abajo, estaba sucia y sangraba... se imaginan mi furia, queria despedazar al viejo porque le hizo a una niña lo mismo que me hicieron a mi, sin embargo al ir a la policia con ella solo me dijeron que ella se lo habia buscado por ir tan provocativa, la lleve a su casa...pero su madre la rechazo diciendo que era una vergüenza para su familia, que nunca nadie iba a casarse con ella, me indigne y le propine una bofetada a esa mujer que no le creia a su hija, luego me la lleve a casa, aun recuerdo las cara de Luka y el llanto de Meiko, en ese tiempo apenas teniamos dinero, asi que traer a otro era un suicidio, pero prometi trabajar para ella._

_-Luka, Meiko, debo hacer algo, se que no deberia porque es ilegal, pero arreglen el cuarto de visitas, ya que esta casa es grande podra quedarse, yo se que no debo, pero tomare el auto de Luka y saldre un momento- dije con rabia, Me miraron con exprecion de si haces algo te matamos- tranquilas, no quiero morir, solo voy a conseguir algo._

_Cuando sali, me encargue de que nadie me viera, era bastante tarde y casi no habian policias a esa hora, me fui hasta la casa de ella, y golpee la puerta._

_-Que haces aqui, no te basta con el bofeton de hace un rato?- me pregunto el padre de Rin- mi esposa esta consternada, no queremos saber nada de ella, nos vamos de la ciudad._

_-A mi no me interesa, yo solo vengo por sus cosas, su hija ahora es mi familia, no puedo dejar que ande por ahi desnuda- mi cara ya no era de simpatia, no podia sentirla por alguien que abandonaba a su hija- no me gustaria que volvieran a abusar de ella._

* * *

_Aunque no tenia buena cara me dejo pasar, las maletas de ella eran 3 asi que eche toda su ropa desarme su closeto y su escritorio y lo heche todo en el auto no se como, tambien me lleve sus objetos, su tele, su radio...todo...hasta sus articulos de aseo personal, y fui de vuelta a casa._

_Cuando llegue, Luka me esperaba en el sofa, para decirme que Rin no queria que nadie la tocara y que Meiko estaba preparando la bañera para ver si conseguia bañarla, pero ella no se dejaba tomar, sin embargo cuando fui a la habitacion ella aunque lloraba, me sonrio y se me echo a los brazos. Ok, eso seria dificil._

_Me la lleve al baño y la desvesti, Meiko enrojecio._

_-Tranquila Me-chan, yo me encargare de ella- dije metiendola al agua- no te preocupes que no hare nada malo y hoy dormire en el sofa._

_Luego la lleve a mi habitacion y la hice dormir, quien diria que esa princesa me cautivaria._

**_Fin Flashback~~_**

* * *

-Len! Es quinta vez que te llamo, el desayuno esta listo- grito la rubia atravez de la puerta del baño.

-Ya termine princesa! voy enseguida!- grito el rubio- Ah! Creo que esta vez si me demore mucho en preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Len salio ya Rin estaba hasta vestida, llevaba un yutaka y su cinta del cabello, ese dia tendrian una cita e irian a un festival.

Al llegar la noche estaba atestado de gente, aun asi... pudieron distinguir a Luka que paseaba con Gakupo, el les gustaba, lo encontraban buen hombre, asi que no los molestaron...pero les sorprendi ver a Haku sin Meiko, a la hora despues vieron que ella caminaba SOBRIA, momento sobria? eso si que era raro, y no caminaba sola, al momento Len comprendio quien era la amenaza azul.

* * *

*****Se ve a Momi onee-chan atada a una silla*****

**Momi: Ok, lectores sera inutil gritar, eso no me sacara de aqui, solo espero que no me desaten porque sufriran mi ira. Espero que los fans de rinxlen no me maten por lo crudo de sus pasados, pero era bueno que lo supieran, en fin que pasara con Meiko? realmente era Kaito? en fin**

**nos enteraremos mas tarde.**

**ahora esperare que estos enanos vuelvan y me desaten **

**matta-nee~~**


	5. el festival y el comienzo de las dudas

**Domo!~~**  
**Momi: Hiii!, bueno despues de tanto tiempo amarrada a una silla, mis pekeños asistentes se dignaron a soltarme y asumir su castigo *tiene una vena y una ceja con un tic***  
**Len: MomiOnee-chan, explicales porque te ausentaste -w-**  
**Momi: Por supuesto cariño *toma de la manito a Len*, bien mi ausencia se debe a que la musa de mi inspiracion repentinamente decidio abandonar mi cabezita y tuve que esperar que se dignara a volver.**  
**Rin: En tanto Momi-nee se ha dedicado a escribir otros proyectos y unos One-shot que aun no publica.**  
**Momi: bien, no les puedo prometer ni decir que tan largo sera ya que la musa aun ama la libertad y de vez en cuando sale T^T**  
**Len: En fin *sacando bananas* Vocaloid no nos pertenece, esto fue hecho solo para su libre entretencion owo**

* * *

Cuando Len salio ya Rin estaba hasta vestida, llevaba un yutaka y su cinta del cabello, ese dia tendrian una cita e irian a un festival.  
Al llegar la noche estaba atestado de gente, aun asi... pudieron distinguir a Luka que paseaba con Gakupo, el les gustaba, lo encontraban buen hombre, asi que no los molestaron...pero les sorprendi ver a Haku sin Meiko, a la hora despues vieron que ella caminaba SOBRIA, momento sobria? eso si que era raro, y no caminaba sola, al momento Len comprendio quien era la amenaza azul.

* * *

Capitulo 4. El festival.

Eran casi las 6, tiempo en el cual ya nuestra querida pelicastaña deberia estar arreglandose, sin embargo llevaba mas de dos horas de retraso en su salida porque a Gakupo se le habia ocurrido que cerrarian una vez llegara Luka, sin duda tenian para un buen rato, asi que como no habia nadie se dirigio a los baños y se puso un bonito yutaka de color azul claro, contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca, se puso una flor roja en su corto cabello y saco una pekeña bolsita de tela a juego, ya estando arreglada se dirigio nuevamente a la caja odiando a Haku por tener el privilegio de poder emborracharse desde temprano.  
-Ah, como odiare despertar mañana, suerte que es domingo- gruño Meiko cuando vio que Luka entraba a la tienda en un lindo yutaka rosa como su cabello- si! por fin podre y tomarme una buena birra. ¿Que hay, Luka-chan?  
-¿Que haces aun aqui? Asumia que Gak ya te habria dejado irte- la miro Luka con asombro.  
-Yo tambien lo asumia, pero tu ridiculo novio dejo ir a todo el persona antes y me ha tenido retenida aqui hasta ahora- gruño la castaña con cansancio.  
-Mei-chan, de donde sacaste esa ropa? - le pregunto su jefe que volvia de la bodega- Oh, Luka-san, que bueno que llegas, por fin podremos cerrar.  
-Bueno Gaku-chan, obviando el hecho de que intuia que me ibas a amarrar a la caja hoy, preferi no pasar por casa y traer directamente mis cosas aqui- le dijo la castaña molesta- ya cuadre la caja, asi que me voy o Haku pensara que la deje plantada.  
Dicho esto salio de la tienda dejando a Gakupo y Luka con cara de "y a esta que mosca le ha picado". En el camino llamo a Haku para saber si estaba cerca o no, pero la peliplateada no le contesto en ningun momento, cuando iba por su quinto intento de llamado una mano le quito el telefono y corto. Al creer que le robaban la castaña grito y manoteo tratando de impedirlo, y cuando abrio los ojos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kaito, que le sonreia con ternura.  
-Buenas noches, señorita Sakine, se ve realmente linda.  
-Buenas noches, Señor Shion, tambien se ve muy bien- dijo sonrojada la castaña- y nada de formalidades, recuerde que solo soy Meiko.  
-Dejare la formalidad solo si usted decide llamarme solo Kaito y me acompaña esta noche- le dijo el azulino extendiendole una mano.  
"Ok Meiko...como saldras de esta"- penso la castaña, no tenia excusa porque probablemente Haku ya estubiera mas que ebria, asi que solo le quedaba aceptar- bueno, Kaito, paseare contigo hoy.

* * *

En otro lugar el pais, mas especificamente en Sapporo y si quieren mas especifico todavia en una habitacion de hotel, se encontraba un Kiyoteru recostado en su cama mirando una foto de la castaña, era de noche ya y estaba esperando que se hiciera un poco mas tarde para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida que les habian hecho los encargados del nuevo proyectos, tambien conoceria a los 3 talentos que habian encontrado ellos para presentar, con un poco de suerte y si a Crypton le gustaban seria muy bien pagado por ello, pero ese no era el caso, se sentia un poco melancoholico porque extrañaba a su querida Meiko. Ah, su Meiko, aquella mujer por la cual habia dado tanto, aquella mujer con apariencia dura que queria hacer su esposa, si aun recordaba como la habia conocido.  
**Flashback~~**

_Me acuerdo que iba caminando por una plaza a visitar a Gakupo y en mi camino escuche dos fuertes y hermosas voces cantando una magnifica cancion, como soy productor de musica, mi jefe Crypton me hace buscar talentos nuevos de vez en cuando a ver si algo triunfa, esta vez buscabamos talentos jovenes y estos parecian perfecto, sus voces se adaptaban perfecta y armoniosamente y por lo visto eran gemelos, bien serian mi mejor descubrimiento hasta ahora, asi que me acerque. Ellos cantaban al ritmo de una cancion llamada Magnet, habla de un amor prohibido, seria porque son gemelos?_

_Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto _  
_Yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno _

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii _  
_Machigai nado naindato omowasete _  
_Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii _  
_Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino _

_Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite _  
_Itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete _  
_"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru _  
_Ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo _

_Mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku _  
_Yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini _

_Kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute _  
_Magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi _  
_Furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino... _  
_Dareyorimo taisetsuna anata (...)_

_Me miraron con espanto y se sonrojaron porque yo les aplaudia, de verdad eran talentosos, al conversar con ellos el chico, Len, se mostro entusiasmado con mi proyecto, pero su hermana no le hacia mucha gracias, decia que lo mas probable es que no lo permitieran en su casa, asi que decidi acompañarlos para hablar con su madre._  
_-¿Puedo hablar con ella verdad?- dije con algo de miedo al ver sus caras de complicidad, ese tipo de cara que solo pondrian dos comediantes- ¿pasa algo chicos?_  
_-No, señor Hiyama, vamos- me sonrieron todavia complices y yo los segui, al llegar nos recibio una estupenda mujer de cabello castaño, a juzgar por su apariencia cualquiera diria que era su hermana mayor, pero por lo visto solo se veia muy joven para su edad, y estaba enojada...muy, MUY enojada._  
_-Mama, el señor Hiyama quiere hablar contigo- dijeron los gemelos (Nota Autora: se entiende mama y no mamá por que en japones la pronunciacion de esta palabra cuando va en occidental es sin acento)_  
_Despues de la explicacion que le di, hice que los chicos cantaran, en ese momento su "madre" se emociono mucho pues nunca los habia escuchado cantar, y mas una cancion asi, por lo visto era una mujer que apoyaba el incesto que llevaban acabo sus hijos, los cuales en eso momento estaban en el sofa, Len sentado y Rin en sus piernas._  
_-Rin, Len, suban a sus habitaciones, ya hablaremos despues- dijo seriamente la castaña. En cuanto los gemelos subieron, dejo de mirar a la escalera y me miro a mi aun mas duramente- Señor Hiyama, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que estos niños cantan hermoso, pero debo negarme._  
_-Señora Kagamine, yo se que tal vez es un poco pronto, o que tal vez usted piense en un futuro diferente para ellos, pero creame que eso no solo le traera dinero y fama, sino una mano mas para que puedan lograr lo que ellos quieran hacer en el futuro y bueno..._  
_-Señor Hiyama, creo que no me entendio, no voy a entregarselos a cualquier persona, usted no tiene ni idea de cuanto han sufrido estos niños, y no me venga con el futuro, me esta pintando todo muy bonito verdad? de color rosa, como si no hubiera problema, se lo que hacen con las celebridades cuando ya no sirven y no estoy dispuesta a que mis niños se expongan a eso, no mientras sean menores, yo no me opongo a que canten, pero prefiero que estudien primero, y que sea la voluntad de los dos, o acaso no vio la mirada de Rin? Ella ama cantar, y me alegra que lo volviera a hacer, porque ella estuvo enmudecida mucho tiempo, pero no le gusta la gente, y usted quiere ponerla en un escenario lleno? El numero de aqui ya lo tiene y yo tengo su targeta, cuando los dos esten listos y si es que ellos lo quieren despues de dos años mas, ahi tal vez se los preste, pero no sera mas que eso, ahora por favor vallase._  
_Me dejo impresionado, valla belleza de mujer, me pregunto a que edad quedaria viuda, porque una mujer asi no imagino quien seria tan imbecil para dejarla._  
_Dos semanas despues llame y la hice reunirse conmigo para tratar el tema, ahi me lleve el chasco de mi vida al proponerselo otra vez, y se rio en grande, la supuesta señora Kagamine, en realidad se llamaba Sakine Meiko, tenia 19, era una mujer lista y bonita, se reia de la broma que me habian gastado los gemelos._  
_-Señor Hiyama, nosotros fuimos abandonados de niños, una amiga y yo, a lo Len lo encontramos el dia que nos echaron del orfanato, el tenia 5, y su madre habia muerto en un accidente, su padre se hizo humo, vivio en las calles, y comio basura, con eso le digo todo, a Rin la salvo Len, alguien abuso de ella cuando tenia 12 y el trato de hacer justicia, pero todos ignoraron a Rin, la llevo a casa, y le dio una habitacion, enfrento a sus padres que la repudiaban con la éxcusa de que ya no se podria casar, a todas nos salvo len, el es el hombre de la casa y el lo asumio asi aunque era un niño, son unos bromistas, pero son unos amores, yo no quiero que el mundo indague en su historial, por lo menos no siendo menores,a Rin la amo porque es mi familia y una exelente persona, pero Len es mi hijo, yo soy su madre aunque el no me diga asi mas que para bromear, se parecen mucho, pero no son hermanos, es solo alcance de nombre, si señor, vi su corta mueca de repudio al pensar que hacian incesto, y aunque asi fuera no se los reprocharia. Vuelva en dos años si aun los quiere o si los chicos estan interesados, antes no._  
_-Antes que nada, esos dos me la pagaran, fue realmente gracioso- le sonrei y me quite las gafas- ahora, quedo totalmente de acuerdo, dejemos todo asi, por ahora, ya veremos despues, por lo pronto señorita Meiko, ¿le gustaria salir en una cita conmigo como amigos?..._  
_Fueron momentos maravillosos, mi Meiko era una leona, y no dejaria que se fuera, paso mucho tiempo, en el cual empezo a trabajar con Gakupo, termino sus estudios que habian sido interrumpidos por el trabajo, me dio su cariño, y el de su familia, porque a pesar de ser todos huerfanos eran una gran familia, unida y feliz, ese Len si era el hombre de la casa, cuando comence a salir con Meiko paso de ser amigo a un enemigo bastante mortal, me recibia cual padre gruñon. _  
_A mi regreso a Tokio le pedire a Len la mano de Meiko, y sere el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra._  
**Fin Flashback~~**

Era hora, ya tenia que irme a cenar, hoy habia sido un dia gratificante ya que habia hablado cerca de dos horas con Meiko, cosa bastante dificil tomando en cuenta que trabajo casi toda la mañana y ella tiene turnos rotativos, me asusta un poco a merced de quien la deje, Gakupo me llamo para decirme que Kaito estaba trabajando ahi, ojala los dos meses pasaran rapido y me dejaran ver a mi Meiko.  
Al llegar al salon donde era la cena estaban los patrocinadores junto a 3 jovencitas, las cuales se presentaron ante mi.  
-Mucho gusto señor Hiyama, soy Miku Hatsune- me dijo una señorita de cabellos aguamarina muy atractiva.  
-Buenas noches Señor Hiyama, soy Gumi Megpoid- sonrio otra señorita, solo que esta tenia el cabello verde y bien cortito, mientras que Miku lo tenia muy largo tomado en dos coletas.  
-Buenas noches señor Hiyama, soy Miki Furukawa, es un placer trabajar con usted- ella me dejo petrificado, era una señorita de pelo rosa oscuro y ojos de igual color.

* * *

Meiko y Kaito llevaban toda la noche paseando y jugando en los puestos del festival, entre medio se encontraron con Len y Rin, y con Luka y Gakupo, asi que se fueron todos juntos a comer algo, Gakupo estaba serio pero neutral por que se encontraba Kaito ahi, pero Len, Len lo miraba con cara de enojo, esa amenaza azul habia hecho llorar a su mama y no se lo perdonaria, menos por que sabia que el novio de esta queria casarse con ella, no era justo para el.

-Bueno chicos, se hac tarde y los gemelos tienen tarea que hacer mañana, asi que chicos, nos vamos, tu que haras Luka?

-Me quedare con Gakupo, y mañana llegare en la noche- dijo Luka con una sonrisa sarcastica.

-Meiko, quiero decirte algo, ven por favor- le dijo Kaito

Luego sintio las miradas molestas de Gakupo y Len, asi que la llevo detras de un arbol y la miro

-Meiko, quiero que pienses bien lo que dire ahora y ojala lo pienses, deja a Kiyoteru y ven conmigo, tu me gustas mucho, por favor, abandona todo lo demas, y ven conmigo.

Luego se alejo y dejo a Meiko ahi...pensando en que queria golpearlo...

Ya en casa dejo a los gemelos en su habitacion, y al entrar a la suya dejando la puerta abirta se puso a llorar, no se dio cuenta de cuando entro Len y la abrazo.

-Me-chan, si tu quieres puedo hablar con ese chico y le digo que se valla y no vuelva mas- la consolo Len.

-Len...si no vuelve Kiyoteru no se que hare...

* * *

**wuuu, eso fue intenso...ok no ._.**

**en fin, no me maten, empece a trabajar como vendedora y eso consume todo mi dia a dia, espero que pueda subir el proximo capitulo luego ewe**

**nos vemos en algun momento**

**matta-nee~~**


End file.
